Spider-Man
Peter Benjamin Parker, better known as the Amazing/Spectacular/Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, is a superhero from Marvel Comics. Background After getting bit by a radioactive spider, 15 year old Peter Parker discovered that he got super strength, speed, agility and a spider-sense. After seeing an advertisement, he decided to test his powers on a wrestler. Peter easily defeated the wrestler and got the money he was promised. After that, Peter designed a device that can shoot webs, which he called "web shooters" and a new costume. Peter, who now called himself Spider-Man, was an immediate hit. Once, after a show, he encountered a burglar. Instead of stopping him, Peter decided to let him go. The police officer that was chasing after him remanded Peter. However, he just say that it was not his problem. Later, he was heading home, he saw that his house was surrounded by police. When he asked a police officer, he was informed that his uncle Ben was killed by a burglar and that the burglar was currently being surround in a warehouse. Quickly donning his costume, Spider-Man went to the warehouse with revenge in his mind. When he caught the burglar, he looked at the burglar. He quickly realized that it was the same person he should have stopped. From that day on, Peter decided to use his powers to fight crime. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Spider DNA:' After being bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter inherited its DNA and many of its traits. **'Superhuman Physique:' Spider-Man's strength, speed, and durability have been enhanced to that proportionate of a spider, though he has more speed, strength, and durability than all real spiders because his human size, weight and build. **'Skilled Acrobat:' Peter's spider genes have granted the superhero an incredible sense of balance, allowing him to perform various complex acrobatic maneuvers with utter ease. **'Spider-Sense:' By unknown means, Spider-Man can predict danger instantly before it occurs due to his Spider-Sense, a form of precognition. This allows him to effortlessly dodge any attack, as he knows it is coming before it is even launched. **'Wall-Crawling:' By altering the molecular bonds between his skin and a given object, Spider-Man can latch to any surface with an unbreakable bond. He mostly uses this to climb walls and ambush his foes. ***'Mark of Kaine': Spider-Man puts his hand on his opponent, usually the face, and tears off a chunk of their flesh, causing them a great deal of pain and occasionally burns. **'Regeneration:' Spider-Man has a low-level rapid healing factor. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of hours. He also has a higher resistance to drugs, diseases, vampirism, acid (which was once spat in his eyes), and toxins than the average human. He still however, suffers the same consequences when drinking alcohol. Abilities *'Vast Intellect:' Peter has a gifted mind, and he possessed genius level intellect that rivals some of the smartest minds in Marvel. He officially has an IQ over 250, and he has personally invented several gadgets over the years, like his famous web shooters. *'Way of the Spider:' A combination of Peter’s bullying experiences, Captain America and Shang-Chi’s respective training, and his own superhuman capabilities, it was originally created to compensate for his Spider-Sense leaving him. Later on, combines it with his Spider-Sense for increased effectiveness and to counter all types of combatants. The Art Focuses on getting up close and personal, performing quick and powerful strikes using his speed and strength, and targeting nerve clusters, pressure points, and weak areas of the body. *'Women Magnetism:' Peter has had more girlfriends/potential love interests than any superhero ever known. Chicks love him. Equipment *'Web-Shooters:' Peter has designed devices that shoot a "strong liquid cement" that rapidly cools into a substance approximating spider silk. He can use this to tie up criminals, swing from tall buildings, or use them as various tools including: a shield, a parachute, skis, safety net, a raft, barrier, ball, or sticky glue, and wrap around his hands as makeshift boxing gloves, or even to bind wounds. The webbing dissolves in an hour. *'Spider-Tracers': Used by Spider-Man to track who or whatever they latch on to. They can also be shot from the Web Shooters for greater range and accuracy. They work by emitting a signal that Spider-Man can detect in a 100-yard radius. *'Utility Belt': A belt that Spider-Man wears that holds web cartridges, freeze capsules, new Spider-Tracers that are now wired for sound, and a newly upgraded Spider-Signal that has a UV light setting for forensic analysis. *'Spider Armor MK IV': Spider-Man’s most advance suit, modeled after his original red and blue costume and created from Parker Industries’ best resources. Composed of unknown, lightweight material that provides protection for Spider-Man without lowering his speed. Has holographic projectors that can be used to disguise the suit. Has built-in Web Shooters in each forearm. **Cartridge 3 contains acid webbing. **Cartridge 4 contains sonic disruptors which, in Spider-Man’s words, vibrate at “a gajillion megahertz”. **Cartridge 5 contains micro-coiled z-metal he calls “Bug Zappers”, which electrocute whatever they wrap around and fry electronics. **Cartridge 6 contains quick-drying web-cement, strong enough to stabilize buildings and weak structures. **Cartridge 7 contains web-foam, which can stop a car in its tracks. *'Webware': A wrist device created by Parker Industries that allows affordable internet access with clear reception and unlimited data anywhere on Earth. It is water proof and can also track Spider-Tracers. *'Spider Mobile': Spider-Man’s personal ride. Created by him with the help of Lian Tang, a designer at the Shanghai branch of Parker Industries. It can drive at 88 miles per hour and it can drive on walls and ceilings. It has a voice-operated computer system, web-fluid airbags, and its wheels can be unfolded into spider-like legs. Feats Strength *Lifted over 15 tons. *Knocked out a dinosaur with one punch. *Can hold up section of collapsing buildings. *With the Mark of Kaine, was able to pull off Iron Man's armor. *Broke through Doctor Octopus’ titanium-steel tentacles. *Lifted a 30 ton train car. *Can rip and bend apart steel beams. *Lifted a falling skyscraper. *Freed himself from tons of metal and debris. *Stopped a speeding truck with his bare hands. *Can lift huge amounts of rubble *One-shotted Quicksilver *Lifted a machine which outweights a locomotive. Speed *Regularly dodges automatic fire. *Outruns cars and trains. *His top speed is stated to be 250 mph. *Can dodge a 4,000 ft per second firearm from 2 meters away without his Spider-Sense. *Tagged Speed Demon, who can travel at supersonic speeds. *Blitzed Absorbing Man. *Caught Electro of guard. *Maneuvered his way through a laser system with ease. *Can dodge Iron Man's Repulsor Blasts. *Caught Quicksilver. Durability *Took a grenade to the face. *Survived being hit by a high-speed car. *Regularly takes punches full-force by multiple super-powered villains. *Didn’t flinch from punches to the face by the Punisher. *Spider Armor MK IV was able to endure a battle against the Human Torch. *Survives a massive amount of electricity. *Survived an explosion capable of destroying buildings. *Can survive strikes from godlike characters like the Hulk. Skill *Beat the Hulk. *Once stomped Wolverine in battle. *Can go up against the likes of Captain America in hand-to-hand combat while blindfolded. *Destined teacher of Hope Summers, the ultimate mutant. *Has an IQ of 250, and even Reed Richards and Hank Pym noticed his intellect. *Created three Spider-Armors, the Spidey Stealth Suit, his own web-shooters, the Cryo-Cube 3000, noise reduction headphones, and his own spider webbing. *Honorary member of the Fantastic Four. *Defeated Quicksilver with his Spider-Sense. *Has held on his own against the likes of the Fantastic Four and even the X-men. Weaknesses *'Ethyl Chloride Pesticide:' Due to his spider DNA, Peter is vulnerable to the spider-killing ethyl chloride pesticide. *'Spider-Sense Uncontrollability:' Despite being his most important superpower, and being both helpful for him, the spider-sense cannot be controlled due to it's precognitive nature. *'Secret Identity:' On the few occasions when Spidey's identity was revealed, his loved ones were put onto danger by his enemies. For example, what many consider the turning point for light-hearted comics, Peter's girlfriend Gwen Stacy was killed in a fight with the Green Goblin. Fun Facts Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Human Mutates Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Category:Completed Profiles Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Mascots Category:North American Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Pure Good Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Scientists